gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phnom Penh '86
Phnom Penh '86 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Diaz is aggravated by some Streetwannabe gangsters who try to screw with him. He orders Tommy to go to Prawn Island and kill the gangsters. He wants Tommy to fly there, using the help of his associate, Lance Vance. Tommy and Lance travel to Prawn Island via helicopter from the mansion. Once they arrive, Tommy uses the M-60 to take on little groups of the gang on the roofs. Once Tommy has cleared enough of the gang, Lance drops him on the ground to retrieve the money in the building. Once entering the building, Tommy takes out any remaining hoodlums inside. He fights his way through the gang house, and eventually makes his way up to the roof where he picks up the cash. Lance then quickly shows up and takes Tommy back to the mansion Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the Sharks guarding the mansion *Kill the Shark's Leader *Go and collect the money on the roof Post mission phone call Colonel Juan Cortez: Tommy, it's me, Colonel Cortez. Look señor, I believe you are a man who can get things done. So please help me. You can find me at the boat. Reward The reward for this mission is $2,000. The missions Sir, Yes Sir!, Two Bit Hit and The Fastest Boat are unlocked. The player may now also access the Vice City Mainland. The player can also keep the M-60 from the mission. Trivia *This mission may refer to the Vietnam war and Cambodia's capital Phnom Penh, since Mitch Baker was in the war and Tommy was jailed during it. Stronger evidence is that the player uses an M-60 being fired from a helicopter, as a homage to the UH-1 Huey, which was used in the Vietnam war and likely gave the mission its name. *There is an easter egg present in this mission. When the Maverick passes under the Links Bridge, if the player looks behind him, a PIGs security guard can be spotted jumping off of the bridge and falling into the water below. The camera must be pointed behind the helicopter to see this. This possibly means that the person jumping was comitting suicide as a result of losing their job in the mission Riot after Spand Express is disbanded. *The Maverick seen in the cutscene before the mission is orange-colored and has slide rear doors, similar to Police controlled Police Mavericks, but once the mission starts, the helicopter reverts to a normal, swing door, red-colored Maverick. *While flying to Prawn Island, a Sparrow and a Sea Sparrow can be seen flying away from it. This is the only time in the game where these two helicopters are controlled by NPCs. Glitches *Inputting weapon cheats will cause the M-60 to be replaced with weapons of the same class. Players can use the minigun to make the mission much easier by activating Weapon Cheat #2. The rocket launcher, accessed with Weapon Cheat #3, cannot be fired during the helicopter section. If the player activates Weapon Cheat #1 and fires the flamethrower, the helicopter will catch fire, causing Lance to land and abandon it, regardless of location. This will prevent the mission from progressing, forcing the player to either reload a previous save or end the mission in failure by destroying the helicopter by continuing to fire the flamethrower. Gallery PhnomPenh'86-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at members of the Sharks gang ght.png|The orange slide-door Maverick Video Walkthrough Navigation }} hu:Phnom Penh '86 ar:فنوم بنه '86 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City